1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modified silicones or silanes and more particularly to silicon-containing linear copolymers which include multiple zwitterionic groups.
2. Background of the Art
Non-hydrolysable linear organo-polysiloxanes are known in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,956 describes (AB)n A type polyorganosiloxane materials with alternating polysiloxane and amino-polyalkylene oxide copolymers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,568 teaches organo polysiloxane composition with randomly distributed polysiloxane and polyalkyleneoxide units linked by amine linkages. However they do not describe any zwitterionic modifications of the materials.
Zwitterionic silicones are known in prior art as well. For example DE3417912 teaches short chain polysiloxane composition with the general formula M(CH2)12C(O)NH(CH2)yN+(R)2(CH2)ZCOO−, where M is a polysiloxane polymer; y=2 to 4, z=1 to 3 and R is an alkyl radical with 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,705 teaches polyorganosiloxane copolymer with degree of polymerization about 800 for use in elastomers.
EP276114 describes simple polydimethylsiloxane with sulfobetaine groups attached as pendants and/or at the ends of the siloxane chains.